Vivamos
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Porque Hermione siempre lograba hacerlo sentir bien . [Harry&Hermione]


Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J.K. Rowling .

De un amante de Harry y Hermione . Porque también quise que quedaran juntos .

 ** _Vivamos_** .

——

Hermione buscó el calor de su amante entre las sábana arrastrando sus manos a ciegas . No estaba , la brisa fría entró de lleno haciéndola temblar hasta los dientes . Era pleno invierno y con un gruñido se levantó apartando las sábana entre patadas y manotazos . Al querer cerrar las puertas del balcón de su habitación tropezó con el ausente entre sus sábanas .

—Harry — murmuró .

—Cinco años

Hermione no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería , lo sabía y muy bien . Cinco años desde la batalla de Hogwarts y la perdida de todos aquellos que valientemente lucharon a su lado .

— Mi amor ...— dijo ella con dulzura — sé cómo te sientes

Harry la observó entre los empañados anteojos . La tomó de la mano obligándole a sentarse frente a ella .

—¿Me entiendes?— cuestionó con voz ronca . No creyendo — ¿En serio?

— Por supuesto . Siento que pude haber dado más y quizás pude salvar a alguien ... No sabes cuanto pienso en ello

Pronto , Harry sintió como los ojos de su esposa se llenaban de lágrimas y en él , un nudo le impedía el habla . Hermione sollozando en silencio contemplando la nieve que se acumulaba en los bordes de la puerta .

— A veces me siento culpable de seguir viviendo

— Harry — volteó a verlo .

—¿Y... si debí morir?

Hermione estampó su pequeña mano en su mejilla . Los anteojos quedaron al centro de la alfombra y Harry vulnerable giró su rostro a la borrosa imagen de la castaña . No podía verla sin embargo sentía su cuerpo temblar .

—Sólo digo qué, mi muerte podría...

—¿Aliviarnos por las demás pérdidas? . ¿Crees que Tonks, Lupin , Fred y los demás estuvieran felices por saber que tú también hubieras muerto?

—¿¡No entiendes lo culpable que me siento!?— vorifeció derramando lágrimas que se habían negado a salir — veo a la señora Weasley apagada , el señor Weasley no me mira a los ojos y Ron, Ron ya no es el mismo

—¿Acaso importa? — dijo ella con rudeza . Harry frunció el ceño molesto ¿Acaso no entendía? — George es el mismo contigo y él precisamente fue quien perdió la mitad de su alma . El señor y la señora Weasley perdieron un hijo y Ron un hermano pero el dolor de ellos no es tanto como el de George , ¿Te imaginas perder a alguien que siempre estuvo a tu lado? , ¿Alguien que te conociera mejor que tu propia madre? . Es doloroso , sin embargo él se aferra a la vida ... por Fred , muchos vivimos por ellos Harry y tú deberías hacerlo más que nadie .

Quizás ella tenía razón pero...

—¿Cómo vivo?

Harry sintió como algo suave pasaba a su lado , luego unas suaves manos en su rostro y posteriormente su visión borrosa fue nítida .

— Vivamos Harry , vivamos felices en honor a ellos , por Fred , por Tonks y Lupin . Vivamos disfrutando y ayudando a todo aquel que nos necesite . Tú como auror protégenos de aquellos que usan las Artes oscuras y yo , como sanadora curaré felizmente a mis pacientes .

Hermione sin duda alguna siempre lograba hacerlo vivir , sus palabras eran ciertas , lo sabía . Todos los caídos hubiesen querido que él y los demás vivieran felices en un mundo sin temor a Voldemort pues siempre supieron que en la guerra la muerte podría salir su encuentro , los cubriría con sus brazos y los llevaría con sus antepasados .

— Te amo , Miomi

Hermione sonrió . Limpió sus mejillas y las de su esposo con sus suaves manos .

— Yo también , Harry , mi Harry

La castaña se apoyó al borde de la cama y acunó a Harry en su pecho . Acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos negros y proclamando su amor una y otra vez .

Harry sonrió en paz cayendo en sueño . Tranquilo en los brazos de su amada siendo visitado por los fantasma de sus amigos sonriendo y por sus padres que lo miraban con orgullo y amor .

La culpa no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana o en dos años más pero con Hermione a su lado , con la seguridad de su amor incondicional lograría seguir adelante .

Lograría finalmente ser feliz .


End file.
